Allure of the Darkness
by riding-into-sunsets
Summary: Louise is struggling to adapt to her new vampiric lifestyle. Why can't she stomach blood? As well as that, she has to deal with a jealous vampire boyfriend and her growing attraction for a homicidal hybrid. Where's her limits? Damon/OC/Klaus.
1. Growing Pains

_A/N: This is the sequel of 'In the Crossfire' featuring my OC, Louise Gilbert. Sorry about the crappy summary. Enjoy!_

_Growing Pains_

As Damon entered Gilbert house, he was pounced on by a certain curly haired vampire. Her chocolate brown hair smothered him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him more tightly than usual. Damon heard the news, from said vampire, actually. Perfect little Elena Gilbert was a vampire. No doubt, everyone was trying to prevent her from becoming a 'blood-sucking monster,' Damon thought dryly.

He became a vampire (through a little coercion on his brother's part), Stefan became a vampire, Barbie became a vampire, Louise became a vampire and none of them put up a big fuss about it. Even _Abby Bennett _put up less of a fuss than the doppelganger would make.

"Rebekah ran her and Matt off the bridge," his girlfriend told him. "Meredith gave her vampire blood - _your _blood - and now, she's in transition. Bonnie said that she might be able to find a way."

Damon scoffed. "No, the only way for her is to drink blood and become a vampire. There's no door number three."

"Try telling Stefan that." She snorted.

"I got Bonnie to make you this." He held up a daylight ring and grabbed her hand gently. The Bennett witch spelled the ring, surprisingly trustful in her new vampire friend.

"Thanks," she said as he slipped it on.

With vampire hearing, they heard Elena gasp awake and say, "Stefan?"

"Hey. I'm right here. You've been in and out for hours," Stefan's voice replied.

Damon snorted. Stefan was the perfect vampire boyfriend to Elena. He was the Edward to her Bella, if he was to make a crappy Twilight comparison. That's why he favoured Louise. The former witch preferred danger to safety. She wanted someone to love her passionately, but she also wanted someone who made her question everything she was. There was a darkness inside the baby vampire that turned him on.

She grabbed his arm gently. As soon as she touched him, Damon smelled the arousal in her pants. He smirked a little. When he first turned, he was too obsessed with saving Katherine to consider another woman in that way, but it didn't stop the horniness.

Louise dragged him upstairs to Elena's room. The newbie vampire looked frightened as she stammered, "Wh-what happened?"

"You were in an accident," Stefan said.

Elena gasped. "Oh my God. Matt is he…"

"Matt's fine," Louise assured her sister. "Stefan saved him."

She looked relieved. "Thank you. I thought that I – how did you..."

"He didn't," Louise said angrily, glaring at Stefan.

How Stefan was unable to save both of them was beyond Damon. He was a _vampire _with vampiric strength. Not to mention they were underwater.

Stefan had the decency to look ashamed. "When Jeremy brought you to the hospital before all this happened, your injuries were worse than anyone knew. Meredith Fell made a choice, she used Damon's blood to heal you."

"And then Rebekah the _bitch _ran you and Matt off the bridge... you had vampire blood in your system, Elena," Louise said sympathetically.

Elena started to panic, breathing heavily. "Oh my God. Does - does that mean that I – am I dead?" None of them replied to her. "No, no, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Maybe it doesn't have to," Stefan said. "I talked to Bonnie, she says she's stronger than ever, there might be something that she can do to help you."

_And... everyone bent backwards to save Elena from becoming a vampire. Again. _Damon thought bitterly.

"You're giving her false hope, Stefan," Louise chastised him. "The only thing that's going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition."

Stefan shook his head. "We have all day before she has to feed, Louise. That's a day to exhaust every possible way out of this."

She threw my hands in the air in an exasperated motion. "Do you realise how stupid you sound? There was no way out when you guys turned into vampires, no way out for Caroline or for me. It's the same drill as it's always been. You feed or you die. There's no door number three."

Elena was sobbing uncontrollably. "I was ready to die. I was supposed to die. I don't – I don't want to be – I can't be a vampire! If there's something that Bonnie can do we have to try."

Her blonde vampire boyfriend kissed her head gently. "We will. We'll try everything."

Louise scoffed. "Sure, keep feeding her false hope."

She stormed out of her room, Damon close behind her. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Hey, hey," he soothed. "Come on, we'll go to my house and I'll get you some blood bags."

"Damon, I-" She stopped herself. The raven-haired vampire shot her a look of confusion. "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

* * *

Damon poured his girlfriend a glass of blood from a plastic blood bag and handed it to her. She sipped at it, but somehow, the glass was still full when she placed it on the coffee table. "With everything going on, we didn't get to talk about how you're feeling about being a blood-sucking monster."

He noticed how her muscles tense, as if she was feeling guilty. "Actually, it's not as bad as I thought. Some of the things are really great."

"Oh, like what?" Damon smirked.

She smirked back at him dangerously as she got up. "Like..." She placed herself on top of him, her slim legs straddling him. She grabbed his wrists. "Whenever I touch you, it's amazing." She placed his hand on her hips. "Like a hundred times more amazing."

"Everything's heightened," Damon told her. He stroked her baby-soft cheek with his thumb and brought his lips to meet hers in a sweet, chaste kiss. "Like that." He grabbed her hips roughly, a motion that would hurt like hell for a human, but was pleasurable for a vampire, and for Louise, judging by her moan. He ran his hand down to her butt. "Like that." He kissed her neck seductively and Louise let out another moan, extremely aroused. He smirked into her neck. "Like that."

"You're such a tease," she groaned, tired of his teasing. She held his face in her hands and smashed her rose-bud lips onto his.

He grabbed her legs and stood up. He vamped her up against the wall, making a lamp fall in the process. The kiss became heated and he murmured into his lips, "You are mine."

Louise grinned at him, tightening her legs around his waist. The vampire sped up to the his room. The baby vampire only broke the kiss to pull off her top, leaving her only in her black bra. She unwound her legs from his torso and pushed him dominantly onto the bed. Almost viciously, she ripped off his shirt and tossed it aside. Damon liked the new vampire Louise. Vampire/Vampire sex was much better, much _hotter_.

She kissed his stomach. There was a little lip, a little tongue and a little _fang _in her kisses. He preferred the biting, somehow. The sharp piercing feeling aroused him to no end. Her kisses went up to his neck, before she kissed him passionately on his lips.

With the speed of lightening, he got on top of her and pulled off her trousers. She smiled as she grabbed his neck and pushed him onto the bed, mounting him. Her face vamped out, black veins popped out from underneath her once oceanic blue eyes. The pair of blue orbs had turned to black and fangs had broke through her gums.

Even in her most monstrous form, she still looked beautiful to him.

"Bite me," he said.

She grinned and plunged her teeth into his neck. He groaned happily.

If this was what their sex life was going to be like from now on, he had a hell of an eternity waiting for him.

* * *

Louise woke up in Damon's room an hour later. She turned her head to the side, a plan forming in her knocker. Damon was fast asleep. She couldn't deny it, being a vampire really boosted up her sex life. There were perks to being a monster after all.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed, unconsciously looking behind her to see if Damon had stirred. He was still in the same position, smiling dreamily as he slept. She smiled at him. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping.

She stood up carefully and tip-toed around the room, still in her birthday suit. She picked up the scraps of Damon's shirt and slipped it on.

Louise's stomach was grumbling. Vomit rushed up her mouth and she vamped into the bathroom. Blood came out of her mouth. Damon's blood. She wiped her mouth with a towel and went back to looking. It was normal, right? To vomit up blood? She tried to convince herself that it was.

Getting on her knees, she looked underneath the bed. Damon wasn't a mastermind when it came to hiding important things. He was actually kind of predictable.

The vampire stood up and searched in his chest of drawers. She was suddenly intrigued when she saw his underpants drawer. She took out a pair of batman underpants and snorted. _Batman? _Chuckling softly, she tucked them back in the drawer and continued the search.

She found what she was looking for in the very bottom drawer. Beneath a lot of black jeans and leather pants, the eloquently designed white oak stake sat, waiting to be plunged into an Original chest and tore out, completely unharmed.

Louise picked up the stake gingerly, smirking at the indestructible object. It was time to get her revenge.

Not letting go of the stake in fear it might 'fly away,' she got dressed with vamp-speed. Her blue t-shirt was a little ripped, but it had to do. When she was dressed, she looked at the stake again, marveling not at it's beauty, but at the task it was about to complete.

"Which Original do you plan to kill, huh?"

_Caught red-handed_. She exhaled in frustration, biting her lip and turning the skin beneath it white. She spun around on her heel, an innocent smile plastered on her guilty face. "No one. Not killing anyone today."

He scoffed. "Indestructible stick that can kill an Original... Your sister was run off a bridge by a certain _blonde_ Original... I think I can add two and two."

"Are you gonna stop me?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "By all means, kill the bitch."

She smiled at the suddenly submissive vampire and rushed off. Louise pulled out her keys and turned on her car engine, driving to the house of her victim.

Everything that had happened was _her _fault. Louise wanted revenge more than anything, her desire for revenge even blinded her to the fact that thousands of vampires would drop dead an hour after she plunged the stake into the bitch's heart.

She sneaked into the Mikaelson Manor. Apparently, the Original siblings hadn't been smart enough to compel a human to stay there so that vengeful vampires with dangerous stakes couldn't get in.

Rebekah was in Klaus' art room, holding a picture he had drawn. She started to choke on her tears and threw the picture on the ground. She knocked down the table and all of his drawings scattered all over the floor.

"Come to mourn my brother?" Rebekah asked, spinning around to face me. Tears glistened in her eyes. "Poor Damon. First Katherine, then you. Will he ever be fully loved by a woman who doesn't love another?"

"You're delirious," she accused.

"Am I?" the Original questioned. "I saw the way you looked at him. You fell for him. He cared about you a lot, you know."

"Huh," she said, seething. "Well, he's dead now."

"But how are you still alive?" Rebekah asked. "He turned you. You should be dead."

Louise shrugged. "Somehow I'm not."

"Tragic about Elena," Rebekah said in faux pity. She was _smirking_. "Not to make a grey cloud greyer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?"

Anger boiled inside of the brunette as she vamped in front of Rebekah and pointed the white oak stake at her Original heart. She grabbed Louise's wrist, her blue eyes widened as she prevented the angry Gilbert from killing her. She pushed her towards a wall, before wooden bullets began firing through the window. One of them landed in Louise's neck.

"Vervain," she growled.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_**Lockwood Cellar**_

Klaus, in Tyler Lockwood's body, leaned on the coffin containing his body. It would only be a couple of hours until the Bennett witch put him back, either by force or by free will. It really didn't bother him.

His -_ Tyler_'s - phone rang. _Again. _It was his first hybrid's mother, Carol Lockwood, the mayor. He growled. "You incessant woman!" He answered it, calming himself and talking like Tyler would. "Hey, mom. What's up?"

_"Tyler, thank God. Are... are you okay?__"_

Klaus rolled Tyler's eyes at the woman's smoldering. "Fine. Why? What's going on?"

_"__Pastor Young had me arrested this morning. The Council grilled me on your whereabouts. Tyler, don't tell me where you are, the less I know the better.__"_

"Mom, I'm okay. _Relax._"

_"__You didn't answer your phone, honey. I was so scared that you were with __Louise__.__"_

That sparked his interest. "Why? What happened to Louise?"

_"__The Council took her.__"_

Klaus was genuinely worried. "What do you mean they took her?"

* * *

Louise opened her eyes tiredly, trying to recall the day's previous events. She attempted to murder Rebekah with the white oak stake... and unfortunately _failed_. Then someone shot a bullet into her neck, which, unfortunately for the vampire, had vervain in it.

Slowly drifting back into the real world, she felt two strong hands gripping her arms. She struggled, but the vervain was still in her system so she couldn't put up much of a fight."Hey, hey. What do you think you're doing?"

"Louise," said the voice of Pastor Young. She recalled that Elena used to babysit his daughter, April. "It's a pity you had to become one of them. You had so much potential. What would your parents think?"

"Don't you mention my parents," she growled, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"They hoped you'd become a hunter like them," the Pastor said. "Looks like that's not happening. They were the ones who actually advocated having a plan like this, I guess they'd never thought their daughter would be one of the vampires to be arrested."

"Please, Pastor," she begged. "Let me go."

He shoved her into a van and tied the vampire up. She was too weak to fight back, the vervain was still in effect.

Her arch-enemy, Rebekah was tied down beside her, very unconscious. "We shot her with an arrow," Pastor Young told me. "It neutrilised her. She'll be awake in a couple of minutes."

"Great," she muttered bitterly.

"You were trying to kill her back there," he said. "What did she do?"

"She..." Louise caught herself before she let slip that Elena was in transition."Stole something of mine."

"Hm..." he said skeptically. The smart man didn't believe her. "The stake, the white oak stake, where is it? We've searched you, it's not on you. Where are you hiding it?"

Louise panicked and searched her jacket. "Shit," she murmured. "I can't find it. I must have dropped it back at Rebekah's place."

He shook his head. "We searched the house from top to bottom. It's not there. Such a pity." Young tutted. "If you helped me, I could have let you go. I'm going to get the Salvatore's. It's about time poor Jeremy and Elena Gilbert were spared from a life with vampires." He shut the van door and shouted, "Pull off! Bring them to the ranch!"

_Young's cattle ranch, _Louise thought, _where he used to keep his farm animals_. Now, he was going to keep his captured vampires there. She threw her head back and groaned, her hand racing with potential plans.

But none of them could be effective if she was still tied up. She twisted and turned, but the ropes burnt her tanned skin. _Vervain. _Louise hated the substance. It stung and caused indescribable pain for a vampire.

The sirens of two police cars pierced her vampire ears. Rebekah woke up and looked around her. Rebekah, like Louise did, tried to get out of the ropes.

"Vervain ropes. There's no use trying. Alaric outed us all to the council," she said. "Which is odd, considering he didn't know I was a vampire."

"The _council_?" Rebekah repeated, confused. "What exactly do they think they can do to me?"

Louise shrugged. The wheels of the van screeched. The van fell on it's side with a loud _crash_. Rebekah and the younger vampire went flying through the air, hitting their heads off the wall, but thanks to vampire healing, they was perfectly intact.

"What the hell happened?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know," Louise said worriedly.

Suddenly, the door was ripped from his hinges. _Tyler. _"Oh my God. Tyler!" Louise exclaimed happily.

He grinned. "I'm harder to kill than you think."

He took the vervained ropes off of Louise. "How are you alive? Caroline said..."

When she was completely untied, Tyler helped her out of the van. "No time. Come on, we've got to go."

"Wait, what about me?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus/Tyler's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Keep 'em busy, little sister."

With that, her brother vamped off to follow his infatuation. "No! That's not possible!"

The blonde attempted to free herself from the ropes that bound her. She twisted and turned, but it wasn't enough, and the vervain made her skin sore. Sighing exasperatedly, she gave up. She couldn't believe Klaus - if that really was Klaus, and she guessed it was - would choose Louise goddamn Gilbert over _her_, his sister!

Tyler/Klaus followed Louise into the woods with his speed.. "How are you even alive?" Louise asked him.

"Long story," he said. "I..."

She cut him off with a hug. Klaus could smell her lavender perfume. He was able to track her down because of that smelly fragrance. "Oh my God! Caroline... she was so upset. She'll be so happy to see you!"

"And you, are you happy to see me, love?" he said, giving her a very familiar smirk that didn't suit his features.

Louise's face twisted in confusion. _Smart girl, _Klaus thought. "What, of course, I-"

He interrupted the vampire as he smashed his lips onto hers. She punched his chest angrily, her protest muffled by his kiss. She finally found the strength and grabbed his throat, pressing him against a tree.

Klaus was ashamed to admit she turned him on. A _baby _vampire... she shouldn't have that much power over him, the _Original _Hybrid.

"What the hell, Ty..." He smirked as realisation crossed her pretty features, soon to be turned into a fierce glare. Her blue eyes were narrowed at him as her nostrils flared."..._Klaus_. Where's Tyler? What've you done with him?"

Tyler - who was being possessed by Klaus - gripped her wrist and pulled her hand away from his throat. "Your friend, Bonnie, decided to be helpful and switched our bodies. With Tyler's permission of course. But I've grown quite fond of this body... and it's perks."

Disgust marked her face. "Ah, so you planned on sexually harrassing women and then blaming it on Tyler. Great plan, Klaus."

"I wouldn't call it sexual harrassment, love," Klaus/Tyler said, chuckling.

She scoffed. "Whatever."

"Bonnie's taking an awful long time trying to save Elena from vampirism," Klaus said. "Doesn't that bother you? That she's putting in such an effort for Elena but she didn't lift a finger for you?"

Louise shrugged, as if the witch's devotion to saving _precious _Elena Gilbert and not giving a damn about _her_ didn't bother the vampire. Klaus knew it did. Beneath the tough, nonchalant facade she wore, was a girl with hidden insecurities. He was sure even her Salvatore brother didn't know they were there. "I wouldn't have let her. Bonnie knows that. The difference between me and Elena is that I won't let people risk themselves to save me, while Elena does that every day."

"Which is why you will forever be the better Gilbert twin." He meant it as a compliment, but Louise didn't look pleased. "Oh, and make sure Bonnie knows that until she puts me back, I'll make sure to leave a trail of bodies behind me. Possibly leading to your friend, Caroline's, door."

Anger boiled inside her, ten fold. She clenched her fist tightly and brought it up to Klaus' face. The hybrid anticipated the action and caught her wrist before she could do any damage. He smirked.

He twirled her a around, folding her arm firmly behind her back. Klaus could hear her heart beating rapidly inside her chest, as if trying to burst out to spare it's owner of humiliation. Louise's breathing quickened, the hybrid knew she was trying to resist him, but _nobody _could resist him.

The hybrid leaned in and whispered into my ear, "It attracts you, doesn't it? _Danger. _We both know that beneath all that light, there's a dark soul waiting to be released. It's what makes you so alluring."

She took a deep shaky breath, attempting to compose herself. Klaus had a thousand years to train in the art of seduction, he knew the effect he had on woman. Louise was not the exception.

Gathering herself, the vampire said, "Come on." She tore herself away from him, her eyes didn't meet his. "Let's get you out of innocent Tyler's body before you start killing people."

* * *

"They're going to the ranch, Young's cattle ranch," Louise told Damon over the phone.

_"They got Stefan and Elena."_

"What?" she exclaimed, nearly crashing the car. Klaus shot her a look. "You have to save them."

_"Already on it. Busboy quarterback and I are going there right now to save the transitioning damsel and my baby brother. How'd you escape?"_

Klaus smirked at her, knowing that Damon wouldn't like her answer. "I... uh... Young had a change of heart."

_"Sure he did. Louise, seriously-"_

"Oh, oops, you're breaking up. Bye!"

She hung up quickly. Louise didn't want Damon and Klaus having another yelling match over the phone. She did have a phone bill to pay. Klaus chuckled beside her. "You know, I'm very honoured that you would lie on my behalf."

She scoffed. "I didn't lie for you."

He smirked. "No, you lied because you don't want your Salvatore boyfriend to be jealous."

Louise could _hear _her heartbeat go _badum, badum_ violently in her chest. No doubt the hybrid could as well. _What the hell is up with me today? _The newbie vampire thought. She didn't feel like this before... it was there, but not to the extent she was experiencing at that moment.

She pulled over in front of the abandoned witch house. "He has nothing to be jealous of."

They got out of the car. The smirk had been wiped off Klaus' face.

Bonnie was with Jeremy in the basement. "Ah, lovely," Klaus said. "Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie the witch. You see, I'm growing quite impatient. I miss my old body."

"I'm not strong enough," Bonnie admitted weakly.

"That doesn't matter."

Caroline came rushing down the stairs. She squeeled and jumped when she saw 'Tyler.' "Tyler!" she boomed, running into his arms and kissing him passionately. "How are you alive?"

Shockingly, Louise felt _jealous_. She reminded herself that Klaus wasn't her boyfriend (_ew_, never! Though, she had been think of him a lot lately... and the _dreams_...) and it wasn't as if Caroline was interest in Klaus. She thought it was Tyler, after all.

"Caroline, that's not Tyler," Bonnie informed her.

"What?" she said confusedly.

"Hello, love," Klaus/Tyler said. Her eyes widened as she wiped her mouth. "You are a glorious kisser."

"Ew!" she exclaimed as she wiped her mouth viciously with her sleeve. "I have to go sanitise my mouth after that!"

Klaus held Tyler's hands up in defense. "You're mouth was all over me. I was an innocent victim. Now, why don't you tell your friend, Bonnie, to get me out of your true love's body so I can get back into my much more impressive one?"

"She said she's not strong enough," Jeremy argued.

Klaus turned to Bonnie. "You were strong enough to put me in here. Surely, you're strong enough to get me out."

"I upset the spirits trying to save Elena," Bonnie said. "I can't use that kind of magic again. It's too dangerous."

Klaus didn't like that, apparently. "Bonnie, do the bloody spell!"

"She said she can't, okay?" Caroline yelled at him. Klaus/Tyler turned around to look at Louise's blonde best friend. "We'll just wait a few days until you're strong enough to do it with traditional magic, right, Bonnie?"

An angry expression crossed his face as he ripped opened Tyler's shirt. Claws grew on his right hand. He pierced his chest with his sharp claws and gripped Tyler's heart.

Caroline squeaked nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Ripping Tyler's heart out. I'll jump into someone else." He turned to Jeremy. "Maybe you."

"Stop it!" Louise begged. The anger was wiped off his face for a split second, and it almost looked as if he really was going to stop. Then he turned back into the monster everyone saw him to be and continued to tear out Tyler's heart.

"He's bluffing," Jeremy said, glancing at Klaus worriedly. "He needs a witch to do that."

"What makes you think I don't have one? Or _ten_? Pick, Bonnie! You or Tyler!" Klaus pressed.

Tyler's chest was almost torn open. "Stop, please! You're killing him!" Caroline pleaded.

"Fine, I'll do it! Just stop," the Bennett witch agreed softly.

He took his hand from Tyler's chest and gave a satisfied grin. "Good. Let's begin."

* * *

Bonnie placed her hands on either side of Tyler's head, muttering a spell. "This is black magic. She shouldn't be doing this," Jeremy said as they looked at the witch worriedly.

"You can't blame Klaus, though." Jeremy and Caroline's heads snapped over to Louise, staring at her as if she was a unicorn. "I mean... he wanted to get back into his body. Wouldn't we all?"

Caroline was gaping at her best friend. "He almost _killed _Tyler and threatened to jump into your brother's body!" Louise pursed her lips tightly. Caroline was right, then why did she feel the need to defend him? "What the hell, Louise? Where did this come from?"

She shook her head, even _she _was shocked at her own outburst. "You're right. You're _absolutely_ right. Sorry."

Caroline nodded, giving her a suspicious look before drifting back into her own thoughts. Her boyfriend's eyes shot open. "Tyler?" Caroline asked hopefully.

The hybrid smiling. "Caroline. Hey."

He attempted to get onto his feet, but his legs went in under him and he fell onto the ground with a _thump_. Caroline rushed to his side. "Tyler?"

"Bonnie, you can stop now," Louise told the witch, who was still chanting.:

Bonnie's chanting came to a halt. Her eyes widened as she saw someone standing in front of her.

"Bonnie, it worked. Stop," Jeremy said.

She grabbed someone's hands. "What's happening? Let me go!.. Let me go!

"Bonnie, what's happening?" Louise asked her

Dark veins protruded through her skin and creeped down her arms. "Okay, let her go!... I'm sorry, Grams! They can't do this to you! Please, don't do this to her!"

"Bonnie!" the Gilbert girl yelled, rushing towards her, but an unknown force blew her backwards. She banged her head against the wall.

Jeremy ran over and helped her onto her feet. "Bonnie, stop!" Caroline begged.

"No! No! Oh my God!" Suddenly, Bonnie fell to her knees, whimpering as tears streamed down her cheeks. Jeremy got down next to her and held her in his arms. "What have I done? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?"

* * *

A while later, Louise was in her room, staring at a photo of her family from a little more than a year back. Her mom and dad were smiling at the camera. Elena had lifted two fingers in a 'peace' sign, Jeremy was frowning and had a 'I'm too cool for this' look on his face and Louise... she was smiling, her arms wrapped around Elena and Jeremy's shoulders. They were happy, blissfully unaware of the supernatural world.

"Reminiscing?" She placed the photo on top of her chest of drawers and looked at Damon. "Good old times... before you had the Original hybrid and a vampire vying for your affection."

"You make it sound like I want to apart of this stupid 'love triangle' you guys have cooked up," Louise huffed.

"Don't you?"

"No!" she said in an angry 'duh' tone. "I'm not Katherine."

He pursed his lips. It took a couple of seconds before he finally responded, "We saved Elena. She's a vampire now. She completed the transition."

She sighed and muttered, "It was going to happen someday."

"Mm." He looked thoughtful. "I was Klaus, wasn't it?" She shot him a questioning look. "He was shining white knight today."

Louise took a deep breath and replied honestly, "Yes."

Damon nodded and gritted his teeth. "Of course. Klaus wins again!"

"What's up with you?" she asked him fiercely. "Why are you acting like it's a game?"

"I'm not," he insisted. "Lately, it's Klaus who's been the one to save you. _He_ turned you, _he_ rescued you... _twice_! All that he has to do now is bake you a cake and you'll fall into his arms and leave mine!"

She shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. "No, Damon. Stop it."

He shoved her arm roughly from his shoulder. "I'll stop it once you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't care about him. That you feel nothing for him."

She bit her lip. "Damon..."

He stepped back woundedly, like someone had shot him. _I might as well have. _"Right. Of course. Have a nice night, Louise."

He sped away, leaving the scared vampire ashamed and alone.

* * *

_A/N: So, this is the first chapter! I hope you guys liked the new POV, it's just handier in my opinion._

_Suggestions? Reviews? _


	2. Memorial

_Memorial_

_Louise wasn't sure how she got there, but she was in an unfamiliar room kissing a man she couldn't see. She presumed it was Damon, but by the way he kissed her... she knew it wasn't him. His kisses were soft, but passionate and even a little greedy, this kiss was hungry, overwhelming... _dangerous_. _

_The stranger kissed her neck, nipping at her skin. She moaned in arousal, her back arched against a wardrobe. All that she could see of the man was his dirty blonde, curly hair. _

_Then a pair of blue eyes looked up at her. She recognised those eyes... The owner smirked at her. "Hello, love."_

"Gahh!"

Louise jumped awake, grabbing at the bed covers and looking around the room for Klaus. She even checked under the duvet to see if he was hiding under there. Of course, she knew the hybrid would have chosen a much better hiding place.

The door burst open and Elena barged in. She looked worried. _Good to see she still has that motherly personality of hers_, Louise thought. "Louise, are you okay?" she asked quickly. "You screamed... what happened?"

"Just a bad dream," Louise replied hastily. But it wasn't a bad dream... it was a good dream. A _very _good dream. "Go to bed, Elena. I'm fine."

"I know." That caught the elder twin off guard. _She knew what? _About her crazy Klaus sex-dreams? "I know you can't keep the blood from blood bags down. Caroline told me a few days ago, but she said that you were getting better. You _told _her that you were adjusting. Why did you lie to us?"

Louise sighed and brought the blankets up to her chin, hugging her knees as well as the duvet. "I didn't want anyone to worry about me. Look, Elena, I'll get better."

"When was the last time you fed?" she pressed. Louise looked at her lap guiltily. "Louise, when was the last time you fed?"

"Five days ago ago," she muttered quietly. Elena gaped at her.

"Have you tried drinking from animals?" Louise shook her head. "You should ask Stefan for help. He brought me out hunting yesterday, but animal blood didn't sit well for me. I think I'm gonna stick with blood bags." Elena gave me a small smile. "You should go with him. Let him mentor you."

Louise didn't want to feed from animals. She'd prefer to drink from a blood bag, but since that wasn't an option because of her weird moon blood, she was forced to drink from the vein. "Elena, I'm fine drinking from humans. I won't hurt them."

"But you don't really think that." Louise looked confused. "If you did, then you wouldn't have starved yourself for five whole days. You need blood. Let Stefan help you."

Louise stared at her twin. There were a few differences between them physically. Louise had higher cheekbones and blue eyes, while Elena had a perfect oval face and brown doe eyes. Elena's hair was dead straight, without the use of a straightener, and Louise's hair was curly, though their hair was roughly the same length. Elena's physique was slim; a supermodel's body. Louise had a slightly more muscular body, but her twin sister had gained muscle since she started her vampire training with Ric.

Personality wise, they were very different. Louise had a more sarcastic approach to problems. She preferred to deal with things on her own, especially since their parents died. She didn't allow herself to grieve properly, instead letting the grief for all her dead loved ones build up and up and up. She was like a dam ready to burst.

Elena had a smarter approach to their parent's dead - journalling. She always loved writing, and journalling allowed her to write down her feelings and get them onto paper. They were both intelligent and sometimes suicidal if it came down to protecting their loved ones, especially each other and Jeremy. Elena attracted the good guys, while Louise attracted the dangerous ones.

She let out a sigh and gave in. "Fine. I'll feed on bunnies."

Elena smiled. "Good. Thank you."

Louise rolled her eyes. "Just go to bed."

* * *

"Stefan?" Louise called after storming into the boarding house. The door slammed shut behind her. "Stefan!"

Her best friend was walking down the stairs groggily, looking as if he hadn't gotten any sleep. "What?" he groaned.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I feel just fine, thanks," he bit back angrily. He calmed himself down before continuing, "I'm sorry, Louise. It's just... I've been having these dreams lately. Dreams of the night I didn't save Elena."

"Ah," she said, nodding. She could relate to unwanted dreams. "Your conscience is eating away at you, then."

He rubbed his head. "You could say that. I thought you were mad at me for not saving her?"

She shrugged. "I got over it. Besides, I need your help."

"Oh?" he pressed, piping up.

"Is Damon home?" He shook his head. "Good. I don't want him to know this."

"I won't tell him," Stefan assured me.

"I can't keep down blood from a blood bag. I don't know what the hell is going on with me, but I... I need your help," she practically begged.

"You want to feed from animals?" he asked.

Louise nodded. "Yeah. Will you help me?"

"Of course. You're the one who helped me with my ripper problems." He smiled at her. "But why can't you down blood from a blood bag? It's the same as blood from the vein."

"I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe it has something to do with me being the luna bruja or something."

"Yeah..." Stefan trailed off. "You ready for a hunting spree?"

"I guess." She shrugged. Louise pouted as the thought of killing small, defenseless animals crossed her head. "Poor bunnies..."

* * *

Louise watched the deer from behind a bush. It had doe eyes... _doe eyes_! She couldn't kill someone with doe eyes that reminded her so much of Elena's.

She groaned. "I feel like I'm killing Bambi. _Bambi_. I _love _Bambi!" she whispered furiously. "And it has _doe eyes_... please don't make me kill a deer with doe eyes!"

He rolled his eyes. "You don't have to kill it. You can stop. I'm the one that can't, remember?"

Louise scoffed and fixed her attention on the deer. "Yeah. You've told me about a hundred times already. 'I'm the ripper. _Rawr-rawr_. Be scared. And you're the vampire that can magically stop because you've done it _once_. I make so much sense,'" she snapped.

"Woah, no need to get so angry," Stefan said, raising his hands in defense as if she was going to attack him. Louise detected a trace of a smirk on his lips.

"I just feel so _angry _all the time," she growled through gritted teeth. "Is there a vampire anger management class that I can go to?"

Stefan laughed and shook his head. "Afraid not. It gets easier, trust me." Louise stared at him questioningly. "Yeah, you're right. Don't trust the ripper. Probably best."

She patted his shoulder mockingly and laughed. "There, there, Stefan. You know I love you."

He smiled, but his attention switched to the deer, who was feeding on the grass. "It's distracted. Go."

"But..." Stefan shot her a look. "_Fine_. I'll bite doe eyes."

Reluctantly, she vamped over to the deer. It wasn't alerted to her presence, it didn't flinch or stop feeding. She grabbed the deer's neck and it squirmed, struggling to get away from her. "Damn those doe eyes," she grumbled before biting the deer.

The blood didn't taste half as good as human blood, but it had to do. It was better than nothing, she decided. The deer became too weak to fight her anymore and sunk to the ground. He/She didn't even kick her, and he had a perfect shot!

She was sure that if it wasn't for those big brown eyes, she would have no problem (maybe not _no problem_) feeding from a deer.

She heard the animal's heart beat become faint and pulled away. The animal recovered surprisingly quickly and limped away.

Louise stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. Stefan approached her. "Good job," he commented. "I didn't realise how pale you were until you regained some of your colour."

"Huh," she said, her eyes fixated on the trail of blood the deer left behind.

"It gets easier," he assured her.

She nodded weakly, still feeling guilty. "Stupid doe eyes..."

"Remind you of Elena?" Louise snapped her gaze over to him. "Yeah, I get that problem a lot."

As she was about to reply, vomit rushed up from her gut to her throat. She clutched her stomach and bent over, emptying the blood onto the forest floor. Stefan patted her back. She felt disgusting. Their was blood dripping down her mouth and she was _hungry_, even more so than before.

"It's alright. It takes a little while to stomach animal blood, but you'll get it," he assured her.

"Will I?" she questioned. "Maybe I can only drink from the vein. Maybe we should just give up and I should go on a freaking ripper binge!"

There were tears in her eyes. She was stubborn and tried her best not to let them escape, but one did, followed by more the determined buggers. She wiped them away in one quick motion, but that didn't stop more from pouring down from her eyes. "Why am I crying? I don't _cry_."

"It's your emotions," he said. "They're heightened."

"As a h-human, I didn't cry," she said firmly. "As a vampire, I _won't_ cry. S-see the pattern here?"

That didn't stop the sobs that escaped her mouth and made her stomach thrust violently. All of a sudden, she wasn't crying for the deer or her possible ripper future, she crying because of everyone she lost. Jenna, her parents, John, Alaric... she never quite dealt with the pain. Why was it surfacing now?

"Hey," Stefan soothed, pulling her into his arms. "It's alright."

His shirt became wet with her tears. Did she become a completely different person when she turned? Did she forget everything about who she was?

No. She was still Louise and she still didn't cry.

Gathering herself again, she straightened up and once again wiped her tear stained eyes. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine," she said, repeating the words like they were a prayer.

"Come on. We need to talk."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the forest. Louise just let him, feeling a little broken for the first time in her life.

* * *

"I haven't seen this happening before," Stefan said, pacing the length of his living room. Louise took to admiring the fact that he wasn't in ripper mode again, he was back to his normal, brooding and occassionally fun self. "There's never been a vampire who can't drink from a blood bag. Animal blood, I get, but blood from a blood bag? That's practically human blood."

Louise shrugged nonchalantly, but her expression told a different story. She was worried, Stefan realised. "Maybe Klaus knows something," Louise said hopefully.

Stefan also realised how _fondly _she mentioned Klaus lately. She mentioned him as if he was simply another one of their friends, not a psycho hybrid who killed anyone in his path. Who killed her Aunt Jenna.

"Don't get too hopeful," Stefan replied briskly. "He's not in town at the moment."

All hope disappeared from Louise's face. Did she seriously think Klaus would have been her saviour? "Then what am I to do, Stefan? I don't have a clue what's going on and neither do you."

"You said you can only digest blood from the vein," Stefan said.

She nodded. "It's weird, I know."

"Then you should drink blood from the vein."

Louise's jaw dropped. She thought Stefan would be the most opposed to that. At least he had common sense. Truth was, she didn't want to drink from the vein. Even though she was supposedly 'dark,' she didn't want to harm someone.

"I can't," Louise said, a little ashamed. "I don't want to harm anyone."

"You need blood." He pulled up his sleeve. "And you don't want to tell Damon, so..."

"You're going to feed me your blood?" Louise questioned.

"If you want it. But you can't tell Damon." She shot him a questioning look. Why couldn't she tell Damon? "Blood sharing is a pretty big deal with vampires. I'm just doing this as your friend, but Damon might be a little..."

"_Damon_," she finished. Stefan nodded. "Well, I need blood and since you're offering..."

"Go for it," Stefan said.

She sent him one last unsure look, he nodded. She greedily bit into his wrist and drank.

Damon was going to kill them.

* * *

Matt and Elena were laying pamphlets on the benches. The memorial was today. Louise wore a dress for once. She didn't feel uncomfortable like she usually did, or self-conscious, she felt _confident_. The dress was purple and fell to her mid-thigh. Her hair was plaited to the side and tied with a black bobbin at the end.

Elena walked over to April Young and sat next to her. Louise went up to Matt. "This is horrible," she said to him.

"Was it Damon?" Matt inquired immediately.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. He wouldn't lie about it, he'd be gloating."

Matt scoffed. "I don't know what you're doing with him, Louise."

She chose to ignore his comment. As a human, that would have difficult, as a vampire, it was close to impossible, but she might have... possibly looked up handling anger techniques on _Google_.

She took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, before exhaling loudly. Matt shot her a 'have you gone crazy?' look. "Don't ask," she stated.

He nodded. "How are you doing with the whole vampire thing?"

Louise didn't know how she was doing. It was one problem after the next for her. "I'm fine. I'm doing fine." She might as well have been Elena at that moment. After their parents died, Elena was the one with the 'I'm fine's, Louise was the one who rolled her eyes and basically told them to f* off.

"Sure you are," Matt said. "That's why your staring at my neck like a hungry wolf."

She didn't notice she was doing that. She moved her eyes over to meet his baby blue ones and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I... it's been difficult. Right now, I want to hug you, two seconds later, I'll want to rip your head off." Matt's eyes widened. "Not literally, but you get the idea."

He nodded frantically. "No need for very possible metaphors anyway."

She laughed at him and patted his back. "Well, you..." Her stomach was upset again. She felt her stomach churn. "Excuse me."

She ran into the bathroom, ignoring Matt's 'Louise!'s as she locked the bathroom door and vomited her dinner - Stefan's blood - into the toilet bowl. She gripped the seat as blood poured out of her mouth. It even splattered onto the walls and the floor. The place was a mess.

Louise wiped the blood from her chin and got her phone out from her purse, getting blood on that too. She dialed Stefan's number hurriedly.

_"Louise, hey. There's a vampire hunter on the loose."_

"Oh?"

_"His names Connor and he's extremely strong and well equipped. Stay away from him."_

"But I don't know what he looks like." She frowned. "Anyway, I need you to get down here as quick as you can. And bring a dress."

_"Why? What happened?"_

"Your blood's what happened. It's all over the bathroom in the church. Please, Stefan."

He sighed. _"Right. I'll be there in a few."_

She exhaled in relief and smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Louise scrubbed at the blood on the floor. It was _everywhere_ and it looked sickening. Someone knocked at the door. "Stefan?" she called.

"No, sorry. Name's Connor."

_Connor. Vampire hunter Connor. _Shit. Shit. Shit. "Sorry, I'll be a few minutes."

"Take all the time you need," the hunter said.

Louise scrubbed at the blood like there was no tomorrow. It was even on the ceiling. How the hell did it get on the ceiling? She used vampire strength and speed to try and clean the bathroom quickly.

With vampire hearing, she heard Stefan outside the bathroom door. "Louise? You in there?"

She opened the door slightly, slipping her head through the small opening. "Thank God, Stefan. You're a saviour." She smiled at him before turning to Connor and giving him an apologetic look. "Sorry. Spilled coffee all over my dress."

Connor stood up. He was suspicious, that wasn't a good sign. _Can he smell blood? _

Stefan edged his head towards the bathroom. She took the dress from him and nodded. "We haven't met. I'm Connor Jordan," the hunter introduced himself to the vampire.

He offered Stefan his hand. "Sorry, can't," Stefan said. "Serious germaphobe." He rose his voice so Louise could hear him. "Everything okay in there?"

"Perfectly fine!" she called back. "Two more minutes!"

Inside the bathroom, Louise shoved all of the tissues into her bag as Stefan and Connor stared at each other, waiting for the other to break. "So, what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked him, trying to ease the tension. "Bible salesman or something?"

Connor laughed. "No, actually I'm in environmental clean up."

Stefan knew what he was getting at. "Oh?"

"Heard you had a bit of a pollution problem," Connor continued.

"Ah, well," he started. "I was completely unaware."

Louise rushed out of the bathroom. Her dress stuffed in the black bag Stefan brought for her. "Sorry about that," she said to Connor.

Connor smiled. "No problem."

"Enjoy your stay," Stefan said.

Louise and Stefan walked away from the hunter. _That was close call_, the younger vampire thought.

The elder vampire brought her outside to the front of the church. "I need blood," she whispered to Stefan. "I'm starving..."

"Hey," Stefan soothed, stopping by a tree. "That's why a brought this."

He held up a blood bag. "Stefan, I can't..."

"Wouldn't hurt to try," he said, handing it to her. "Drink it. If you spit it back up, so be it."

Louise nodded and ripped open the blood bag. The hunger had diminished any common sense she had left. She threw back her head and let the blood spill into her mouth. Quicker than usual, her stomach reacted and she spat up the blood.

"Shit," she muttered angrily. "It tastes horrible. When I first drank from a blood bag, it tasted fine. _Amazing_, actually. But now, it tastes like horse shit."

Stefan took the blood bag from her. "Guess that leaves the vein. You can handle it. I know you can."

She nodded weakly. "I'll try my best."

Louise smiled and walked away from him. Stefan prided himself on being one of the few people who could understand her, but she changed like the weather. One minute she was fearless and snarky, the next she was caring and kind... and that negative feature only magnified when she became a vampire.

"Ah, has our friend the ripper come to visit again?"

"Great," Stefan muttered, turning to face his brother. "Damon."

"You have a blood bag," Damon noted, gesturing to the bag full of red liquid. "And you were talking to Louise. Which can only mean two things, _one_, she was talking you out of becoming a ripper, or _two_, you were giving her a blood bag."

"Why do you care?" he pressed.

Damon shrugged. "It just seems a little odd. I'm not trying to be all Sage on _your _girlfriend, but you can't help but go Lexi on mine. What with the hunting trip and all." How did he know that? Seeing his confusion, Damon explained, "Elena told me. She's easy to interrogate when she's worried her brother might be flirting with her sister."

"What?" Stefan asked, shocked. "Elena's the one that told Louise to come to me."

"Looks like she regretted it afterwards," Damon said with a smirk. "After a little small talk..."

"Ah, I see." Stefan's blood was boiling as his hands clenched into fists by his side. "You turned her against me so you get information out of her."

Damon said defensively, "I only stated the facts."

"She can't stomach animal blood, Damon."

"So?" Damon asked. "It's a rarity that a vampire _can_. I'll hook her up with a blood bag or two and everything will be all right and dandy."

"She vomits blood from a blood bag up too," Stefan told him.

He looked shocked. "All vampires can stomach blood from a blood bag. It's the _same _for crying out loud!"

"It's different with her," he said. "Maybe it's because of her blood, but she can't stomach it."

Damon was shaking with anger all of a sudden. "And why did she tell you and not me?"

"Elena suggested it," Stefan said. "And Elena was told by Caroline who found her when she first started vomiting up blood, the day after she transitioned. She didn't want anyone to know, Damon. She can't keep any blood down except from blood from a _human _vein."

"Then we'll just have to find a donor," Damon said, smirking. The smirk fell off his face abruptly and was replaced with a scowl. "Wait. How do you know that?"

"Know what?" Stefan asked.

"You said _human _vein. Did she test it out with a vampire?" His younger brother pursed his lips tightly, a guilty look on his face. Damon nodded slowly but angrily at his brother and stated, "She tested it out on you."

"She needed blood, Damon," Stefan insisted. "She didn't want anyone to know."

"You let her - _my _girlfriend - feed from you!" Damon yelled. He quietened down when he realised they were in a very public place. "You're a hypocrite, Stefan."

Damon stormed away from him.

* * *

Louise walked into the church and took a seat between Matt and Jeremy. Elena was seated on the other side of their brother.

Jeremy looked worriedly at her. "Hey, you alright?"

"Peachy," Louise replied, staring at his neck. _Stop it! This is Jeremy for crying out loud! Not some mid-church service snack!_

"You look pale..." he started again.

Louise snapped at him, "I'm fine!"

"Alright, alright," Jeremy said. "Sorry."

She took a deep breath, not breathing out until twenty seconds later. "Hey, Louise, have you seen April? She wanted me to help her with her speech," Elena asked.

"No, sorry. Maybe she got pre-funeral jitters and ran out?"

Elena shook her head. "No, she wouldn't. She was really determined about saying her speech."

Louise shrugged. "Happens to the best of us."

_A year and a half ago_

_Two coffins were placed side by side on the left of the alter. Inside those coffins, lay Miranda Sommers-Gilbert and Grayson Gilbert. On top of the coffins they're was a photo of each of them. Dad's photo was the trip to LA. He had ice cream all over his mouth. Honeycomb, his favourite. Her mother's photo was at Patricia's, her friend from Denver's, wedding. That was when they were alive, Louise found it hard to believe that they were just dead._

_"Hey, squirt, you alright?" Jenna whispered. She had a habit of calling her 'squirt,' which was odd, since Louise was taller than her now._

_The tears sprung to her eyes, but even then, she was too stubborn to let them fall. She rushed out of the church, ignoring the staring eyes. She backed up against the church wall and fell down against it, hugging her knees to her chest. But no tears came._

_She felt empty, alone._

_Jenna came out after her, giving her a pitiful look. She was used to them by now. Everyone looked at the three Gilbert's like they were china dolls, easily broken._

_Her guardian knelt down next to her, staring at the blue sky instead of at her. She was thankful for that. Louise didn't like it when people saw her cry. "You know, when my mom died, I locked myself in my room for a week. I was twenty-four. You guys, you're so young. I can't imagine dealing with that much pain at your age."_

_"I just wish there was a way to make it stop," she said. "Like there was a switch. That could make the pain just go away."_

_"But there's not," Jenna sadly replied. She turned her head to look at me. "We have to fight. Dealing with your emotions is the first step to getting better."_

_Louise scoffed. "I'm not depressed."_

_"You lost someone you love," Jenna pointed out. "You're bound to feel some depression, but you're hiding it all inside of you and one day, you're gonna burst. There's no shame in feeling sad." Louise got onto her feet and Jenna's voice quickened. "You don't have to be strong all the time!"_

_She slipped the strap of her hand bag over her shoulder. "But I do, Jenna. Jeremy and Elena need me to be strong. I can't waste time being upset."_

_"You wouldn't be wasting time."_

_She scoffed and went back into the church, sitting beside Jeremy, who was sobbing beside her. Poor kid, she thought._

"Louise?"

The brunette snapped out of it and shook her head. "I'm fine, Jeremy. Just _nostalgic_," she said bitterly.

Jeremy nodded sympathetically. And if there was anyone who could sympathise properly with her, it was him and Elena.

Carol Lockwood took to the stage, standing behind the podium. "Before we begin the Mass, we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends on the Town Council. I know that April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April? April, are you still here, honey?" There was a deadly silence. It was wrong, nobody was going to speak kindly about the Pastor. "Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?"

April Young was a good kid. Louise might not have liked her father - who turned out to a right dick - but April deserved someone to speak on her behalf. And since no one else stood up...

She got up onto her feet shakily. Jeremy shot her a worried look. The hungry vampire slipped out of her row. "Come on up, Louise," the Mayor encouraged.

Louise walked up to the podium. She smelt something... _blood_. Blood. She tried to ignore it, but it came at such a wrong, _wrong _time.

Damon dipped his hand into a bowl and made the sign of a cross. He smirked. "Don't know why but that always makes me smile."

He sat down beside Stefan, looking at his extremely pale girlfriend. "She doesn't look so good," Damon commented.

"That's what happens when a vampire can't digest any source of blood," Stefan whispered.

Damon's expression became serious and angry. "Maybe you should have told me she was rejecting all food sources, then."

"Jealousy's beneath you, Damon," Stefan said in a tired tone.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh, _bite _me."

At the podium, Louise began to speak. "Um... My sister, Elena, was talking to April Young earlier. She said... said that she was nervous. And now I'm up here, I'm kind of nervous too." _Blood. So much blood. _She gripped the side of the podium tightly, trying to prevent herself from killing everyone in the church. "The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them."

She could _hear _the blood drop from somewhere. She needed blood... she wanted to feed.

The rest of the Mystic Falls vampires could smell it too. "Do you smell that?" Caroline asked Tyler.

He nodded. "_Blood._"

Louise started to hyperventilate. _Blood. Blood. Blood. _That was all the vampire could think about. With vampire hearing, she heard Damon say to them. "Nobody move. Don't turn around, it's a trap."

Blood was dripping from the balcony and into the holy water, making the clear water go red. Her grip tightened on the podium sides and she was sure that if she held onto it any tighter, she'd break it. "Eh, I..."

The urge was too much to handle. She took deep breaths, but veins began protruding beneath her eyes as her hunger became uncontrollable.

Damon rushed up the aisle and wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay, it's okay. I got you, I got you."

He brought Louise back to the row she had been seated in. That was humiliating, but what was worse was the temptation.

"Please turn to page forty two in your hymn book. Let us join together in a song," the priest said.

Louise leaned into Damon's chest. "The blood. In the balcony. I can smell it, Damon."

"Uh, right," he said awkwardly. "What would Stefan say? Eh, focus, push back and eat a nutri-gain bunny?"

"Damon..."

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked.

"How would you feel like if you hadn't eaten in a week, huh, busboy?" Damon asked.

Matt looked at him pointedly. "So, get her out of here."

"Well, that's a little hard when there's a stalker vampire hunter up on the podium," he snapped.

"Damon, I'm losing it," Louise whispered.

"I'm gonna rip his head off," Damon said angrily.

"Don't do it, Damon. Please," Stefan begged from the back row.

"Three, two, one. Bye." Damon got up.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." He stopped as the busboy started to speak. "Louise, feed from me." Everyone turned to stare at Matt. "It's okay, everyone will think you're upset. Just feed from me."

Damon looked between us, before gently placing her in Matt's arms. "It's okay. You'll be okay."

She wrapped her arms around the quarterback and moved his collar, revealing a vein beneath his skin. Louise felt dark veins crawl up to her eyes as she bit into Matt's neck. Relief sunk through her as the blood pooled in her mouth. She swallowed it immediately, careful to not let a drop spill.

When she was completely satisfied, she pulled away. "Thank you," she said to the quarterback.

He nodded to her. "Any time."

Louise wiped the blood from her chin as Matt readjusted his collar, hiding the wound. Suddenly, Tyler rushed up the aisle. _He knows he's walking into a death trap, right? _Of course he did. Tyler was brave and loyal, like a true wolf.

"The blood. I can still smell it. It's got to be April. We have to help her," Elena whispered to Damon.

She tried to get out of the row, but Damon stopped her. "And become dead hunter meat? No thank you. Get back into your seat."

"No," she snapped. "I'll do it myself!"

Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her back, but that didn't stop the stubborn Gilbert from continuing her attempt to save April.

As Tyler began to speak, everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to him. "Excuse me. I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young."

Elena whispered, "What do we do?"

"Nothing," Damon whispered back.

They sat back down as Tyler continued his speech. "Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me. But he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team; a community. Of giving yourself up for the sake of…"

He was violently interrupted when someone shot at Tyler. He fell to the floor with a groan. The people in the church panicked and ducked, most of them ran out of the church. Carol Lockwood rushed to her son's side.

"Oh my God," Mrs. Lockwood exclaimed.

Caroline ripped the stake out of Tyler's chest. "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"Damon's way ahead of you," Stefan said, joining them. "Stay here, I have to help him."

Stefan made to leave, but Elena grabbed his hand. "What about April?"

"I got it. _Go_," Caroline urged.

Stefan nodded and rushed off. "I have to call an ambulance."

The blood was still so damn tempting. Louise felt her legs move towards the balcony like she was some robot. She had no control.

Up in the balcony, April was gagged and bleeding. Sometimes, Elena brought April over to their house. Elena was the main babysitter, but Louise liked to help sometimes. "April!" Louise exclaimed.

She stepped towards her, but stopped in her tracks as she saw the delicious red substance pour out of her. Her eyes darkened, black veins became noticable and fangs forced their way out of her soft gums. She never felt more animalistic in her life.

She rushed over to her, this time, not to help her, but to feed on her. She knelt down next to her and grabbed her shoulders. Her mind told her to stop, but all that she wanted was a taste. No, she wanted more than a taste.

Louise wanted to kill her.

The vampire threw her head back, groaning, before plunging her sharp teeth into poor April Young's neck.

Suddenly, a pair of stronger arms pulled her away from April and pressed her against the wall. "She's not dead, but if you feed on her you will kill her!" Caroline said.

The animal inside of her was still out and dying to kill. "Let go of me, Caroline!"

"Louise!" Elena rushed up the balcony. Her eyes lingered on April, more specifically her blood, but like Caroline, she exhibited control. Why couldn't she be in control like them?

She continued to try and pry her best friend off of her. "Look at her! Look at her, Louise! It's April. April Young. She's not a warm body for you to feed on. She's your friend!" The veins slowly disappeared from her face as the fangs shortened, turning back into her normal teeth. Caroline let her go. "She's an orphan. Just like you. She's scared. Just like you were."

Caroline bit into her wrist and gave April her blood, healing her. April gasped as she woke up. She began to cry and looked at Caroline pleadingly. "Please, don't hurt me. Please."

"No one's gonna hurt you. No one's gonna hurt you."

Caroline stood up. "She needs you," she said to Louise. "You can make her forget all of this."

The blonde vampire stood up. Louise nodded. "Right." She knelt down next to April and gently touched the panicking girl's shoulder. "April, listen to me." April looked over to her, her eyes begging. "Everything's gonna be okay. You're gonna get through this. Just like we got through it." She looked up to meet Elena's gaze. The doppelganger was smiling at her and gave her a nod. She began to compel her. "I'm going to help you. I promise."

April's pupils dilated. "I'm gonna be okay. You're gonna help me."

"You watched the funeral from up here so that you could grieve alone. It was a beautiful service. People said really nice things."

April smiled.

* * *

Damon banged the door shut behind him angrily. He ran his hands through his hair. The source of his anger walked out of his living room. "Hey," she said softly. Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "I know you're angry-"

"No, Louise," he replied, going to the alcohol cabinet and getting out some tequila and pouring it into a shot glass. "I'm _furious_. You fed from Stefan!"

"He was helping me, Damon," she insisted. "He's my friend and I... I didn't want you to worry about me."

He scoffed. "Well, I'm certainly worried now. Louise, feeding from a vampire as a vampire is a huge thing to us. Do you have feelings for him or something?"

"Stefan?" Louise asked in disbelief. "_Stefan_? No! What's up with you? You're jealous of every single man I talk to! Oh, are you jealous of _Matt _too, huh?"

"No!" Damon roared. "He's not a vampire, so it doesn't matter. But you fed from Klaus and you fed from Stefan."

"And I fed from you," Louise reminded him.

"Did you keep that down?" Damon questioned accusingly.

She looked down at the floor guiltily and said in a low voice, "No."

Damon laughed derisively. "So, more lies!"

"Stop it, Damon," Louise demanded. "I made a mistake. I'm tired of fighting with you. I don't want to fight anymore."

He pursed his lips together and walked up to her, placing a hand on either one of her shoulders. "You're right. I'm... I'm..."

"Sorry?" He nodded, not wanted to say the forbidden word. "It's alright."

He kissed my forehead. His phone rang suddenly. "Stefan?... Yeah, I'll be there... She's with me... See you then, brother."

He hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket. "Where are we going?" Louise asked him as he picked up his leather jacket.

"To do some teeny bopper memorial thing." Louise shot him a look. "I don't know. Ask nostalgic Stefan."

* * *

Damon and Louise got out of his car and walked over to Bonnie. "What are we doing here?" Damon asked her.

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know. Ask Stefan."

Matt, Elena, Stefan, Jeremy and Caroline were sitting at a table outside of the school. Bonnie, Louise and Damon walked over to them. "Stefan, what are we doing?"

Stefan had paper lanterns in his hands. "We're finishing the memorial we didn't get to have earlier." He handed Elena a lantern. "We need to start healing, Damon. We've all lost so much, especially recently. I think we're numb to it. We push it away, we make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel. We've never just let ourselves grieve."

Damon stared at him as if he was a cerberus. "So, you're lighting lanterns?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, we need to do this."

"What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the Council. We have more important things to be doing right now than this," Damon said.

"Not tonight, we don't."

Damon scoffed. "This is for my uncle Zach and my friend Lexi and for Alaric," Stefan said, lighting the lantern. He gave the lighter to Matt.

"This is for Vicki." Matt lit his lantern, giving the lighter to Caroline.

"This is for my dad. And Tyler's," Caroline said.

Jeremy took the lighter from Caroline. He looked between Elena and I. "This is for our parents. For Vicki. Anna. Jenna. And Alaric."

He made the big mistake of offering the lighter to Damon, who blatantly refused it. "No way. I'm not doing that."

Louise rolled her eyes at his difficulty. Damon stormed off. Jeremy gave the lighter to Bonnie, who took a lantern out of the box and accepted the light from him. She got up and stood between Caroline and Louise. "This is for my Grams."

She gave Louise the lighter. The brunette took a lantern out of the box. "Uh, this is for our parents, Jenna, John, Alaric, _wow_, this list has gotten long." She let out a shaky laugh and gave the lighter to Elena.

The doppelganger stood up next to Stefan. "This, um, is for my mom, my dad, Jenna, everyone that you've all lost, everyone that this town has lost. And for me, I guess."

Elena let go of her lantern, watching it drift off into the night sky. The others followed suit, staring at them as they floated away.

* * *

_A/N: Keep those reviews comin'!_


	3. The Rager

_The Rager_

"You want to go on a date? Like an actual date?" Louise questioned, shoving her school books into her bag.

_"Yes. Italian. I'll cook. Oh, but don't expect an engagement ring in the spaghetti," _Damon quipped.

"I would never." The brunette grinned and zipped up her bag. She put her hand on her hip and leaned against her bedroom wall. "Do vampires even get married?"

_"Rarely. I mean, getting married for eternity? Most people these days can't even stay married for a full decade."_

She opened her mouth to ask him if they'd be together in a couple of decades, but shut her mouth and decided against it. She didn't know what'd happen in that time. Hell, she didn't know what her personality would be like next summer.

"Yeah," Louise replied thoughtfully. "Anyway, I've never really been obsessed with the whole getting married business."

_"Oh? And what about kids?"_

"That was Elena's dream, not mine. If I stayed human, I'd probably end up getting married in my late thirties, if I got married at all."

_"Ah. So, eight o'clock?"_

Louise smiled. "Eight o'clock it is. I gotta get to school. Love you."

_"Love you too, Lou."_

She groaned. "I'm not a toilet."

Louise pressed the 'end call' button and put her phone into her jeans' pocket. "You're still with that dick?"

She spun around and saw Jeremy standing in the doorway. "Yeah, Jer, I'm fine, thanks for asking," Louise said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"After everything he's done. He killed me, for God's sake!" Jeremy exclaimed.

She pointed a finger at him. "But you're not dead. If you were dead, then he'd be dead."

"And Klaus?" Louise ignored him, strapping her bag over her shoulder and walking out of her room. Jeremy followed her. "He killed Jenna, and yet your still flirting with him."

"I'm not _flirting _with him, Jeremy," she said coldly, trying to keep her voice steady. "I'm not interested in him. I love Damon."

Jeremy scoffed and Louise tried not to be affected by his hostility. "Sure. And Klaus is gonna go on Stefan's bunny diet."

They were outside. Jeremy opened the door on the passenger side of the car as Louise got into the driver's seat. "Whatever, Jeremy," she said tiredly.

She turned on the engine and the radio. Carefully, she pulled out of the driveway like their dad had taught her only two years ago. "Look, Louise," Jeremy started. "I care about you and I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I'm the big sister here," she replied, not taking her eyes off the road. "I'm supposed to be protecting you."

"That doesn't mean I can't look out for you," Jeremy said. "Getting involved with Damon - bad idea, getting involved with Klaus - even worse idea."

Louise shook her head. "Why does everyone think that I'm into Klaus? I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are." She shut her mouth. It was true... but that didn't mean she wanted the world knowing she was a worse person than they already thought. "I get it. I was into Anna and back then, she was the big bad vampire everyone was afraid of. It doesn't exactly make you a bad person, as long as you don't act on it."

Louise frowned. "But you acted on it. You were in love with her."

"Anna was to me what Damon is to you," Jeremy stated, turning his head to look out the window at the swiftly moving houses. "But Damon is more dangerous that her, and Klaus is... well, Klaus is Klaus."

"Which is why I'm not going near him," Louise said, smiling reassuringly at her younger brother. "Don't worry about me."

Jeremy let out a loud, exaggerated breath. "I always worry about you."

* * *

_Louise went into the back of the Mystic Grill, searching for alcohol. Her and Bonnie planned on having an 'After Comet' drinking party in her car, but they needed tequila._

_Of course, it was illegal, but she could always blame it on being drunk (which she was, horribly drunk) or use the orphan misfit card, which definitely came in handy at times. She hated the pitiful looks, but hey, if they were gonna get her out of a mucky situation, who cared?_

_She rummaged through the boxes in the back. "Ah-hah!" she exclaimed, finding two bottles of tequila in one of the boxes. Underage drinking and robbery? She hoped nobody found her._

_Louise was surprised that the door was open. The owner must still be in the building, she realised. The junior would have to be discreet. Like a ninja. She chuckled drunkenly, the alcohol taking effect._

_"Hey, girl!" Louise whipped around to see Robert, the owner of the Grill. "Louise Gilbert. What are you doing here?"_

_"Eh..." she stammered, hiding the bottles behind her back. "Sleepwalking?"_

_Robert rolled his eyes. "Show me your hands." She didn't oblige and the man got angrier. "You're hiding something."_

_Angrily, he stomped over to her and spun her around, snatching the tequila bottles from her grip. "Two bottles. Y'know how much these things cost?" She shook her head, guiltily looking at the ground. "My, my. I might have to bring the sheriff into this. You kids, think because you've been through some hardships you can do what you want. Doesn't work like that, kiddo."_

_"Hey, hey." Both of their heads snapped over to a very handsome man with black hair and icy blue eyes, sauntering into the storage room. "Give the girl a break. What's your name, honey?"_

_He was very attractive. She bit her lip and looked at him through hooded eyes. "Louise Gilbert."_

_That peaked his interest. "Gilbert, huh?" She nodded. "Ah, well then." He moved over to Robert, covering Louise's view of his face. "You're gonna let the lady have her alcohol. You're not gonna tell anyone, you're perfectly fine with it!" he boomed in a very happy voice, grinning._

_He looked startled. "I'm perfectly fine with it."_

_Louise gaped at the scene in front of her. She was even more shocked when Robert handed her the two bottles of tequila and sauntered off. "Wow," Louise said, staring at the bottles as if they were going disappear at any moment. "Magical powers of persuasion?"_

_He chuckled. "You could say that. Enjoy the alcohol. I believe we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on."_

_She stepped towards him, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Is that so?"_

_"Careful, honey," he said, smirking. "You don't wanna get involved with a bad guy like me."_

_She grinned at him. "We'll see about that..." She invited him to tell her his name._

_"Damon. Damon Salvatore."_

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Louise asked Matt. They were meeting at the back of the school for Louise's daily feeding session.

Matt nodded, but his face showed fear. "Yeah. It's a favour for a friend. You'd do the same for me, right?"

She smiled at him and dug into her bag, taking out some necessities. "Pain killers. Vampire bites can sometimes hurt like hell. Bandages and a cookie."

Matt looked amused. "A cookie?"

"You deserve something for being my human blood bag," Louise said. Matt laughed and pulled up the sleeve of his blue jacket. He offered her his wrist. "You sure?"

He nodded. "I'm sure."

Louise took a deep breath before biting into his wrist. The blood circled through her mouth. It tasted like heaven, was blood meant to taste that good? She dug her fangs deeper, overtaken by hunger. Matt winced and groaned.

The quarterback weakened beneath her, she pulled back as his heartbeat slowed a little. "Thank you," she said to him, wiping his blood from her mouth.

"You're good at this," he remarked, taking a bandage from the packet and applying it to his wound.

Louise gave him the cookie. "I don't know. It's like... whenever I feel someone's body weaken when I'm feeding on them, there's this 'force' that lets me pull away. I'm in control, but at the same time, I'm _not _in control. If that makes sense."

"No, not really," Matt teased, biting into the cookie. Louise gave him a faux glare. "Fine, I get the jist of it. Maybe you just have a really great and active conscience?"

Louise pondered over it for a while. Stefan had a great conscience, and he became a ripper. What was so different with her? "I don't think it's that." She narrowed her eyes in thought, but finally gave up and shrugged. "Well, it's not doing me any harm."

Her gaze drifted over to a car. There was a pamphlet placed on the window. Louise picked it up and she and Matt looked at it. "Curfew? We have a curfew now?" she stated in disbelief.

"Tyler got shot in front of half the town," Matt replied sadly. "Everyone's a little freaked."

Louise sighed and turned around, handing Matt the pamphlet. "If only they knew the real story."

* * *

The brown-haired vampire tapped her pencil on the table repeatedly, trying to focus on the sound instead of the beating hearts that surrounded her. Some kid had the nerve to get a paper cut. _A paper cut_. And that had thrown Louise off completely.

The blood dripped from the boys finger and onto a tissue, creating a small red pool of blood. _Push back, relax, you're in control_, she tried to remind herself. But she wasn't in control. Even when she stopped feeding on someone, she wasn't in control. Being a vampire was a lot more difficult than she thought.

Rebekah sauntered into history class with Heather, one of their classmates who had a dazed expression on her face. She'd been compelled, the vampire realised. Louise glared at Rebekah as the blonde Original swaggered over to her, not a care in the world.

"Your sisters having a few adjustment issues," Rebekah teased. "Poor Heather nearly got drained."

Louise knew that Elena was doing just fine and by the look on Rebekah's face, the blonde was angry and jealous of that fact. "Sure. Whatever."

Rebekah smirked. "You're no fun, Louise."

She rolled her eyes. "Sor-ry," Louise said sarcastically, forcing a sardonic grin on her face. "I'm sorry that I didn't bother to amuse you since you have nothing better to do with your life. Your brother kicked you out and now, you're substituting love and friendship with being hated." Her face fell. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

She glared intensely at her. "You know, you're becoming Katherine's exact copy."

Louise glared right back at her. "I'm afraid Elena's taken that spot. Since she's the doppelganger and all..."

The Original let out a sigh, her eyes still narrowed at Louise, but her blue eyes weren't filled with hate, they were full with sadness and... pity. "I'm not so sure anymore," Rebekah said, before walking away from the confused vampire and taking a seat.

The substitute history teacher burst in hurriedly, his book being carried in his arms. "Alright class, sorry I'm late. Turn to page three hundred and thirty four..."

As the black-haired man rambled on, Louise couldn't help but ponder over what Rebekah said.

* * *

Jeremy stared at the man in front of him. The first thing that popped to mind was that he was another social worker, sent to find out how they were doing. "Do you mind telling me who you are and why I'm here? I mean, I'm happy to miss Bio but…"

"I looked into your family's history," Connor admitted. "You and your sisters have been through quite a lot."

He threw a folder onto the table. 'Jeremy, Elena and Louise Gilbert' was on the front of it. "What are you, a social worker? Why do you care?"

"Because you saw this." The man rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a very detailed tattoo that he saw at the grill only a while ago.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, shrugging. "It's a tattoo, big deal."

Connor shook his head slightly. "I call this a hunter's mark. As in vampire hunter."

So, he was the hunter Elena had told him about. He immediately felt extremely stupid. The Gilbert boy decided to laugh it off, playing ignorant. "A – a vampire hunter? Look, I'm sorry man but…"

He stood up. "Jeremy," Connor's stern voice reprimanded, "I know your family's history in this town, so you playing dumb just makes you look dumb."

Jeremy looked outside the classroom. Louise was listening to their conversation. Over-protective big sister, much? "Why the show and tell?" Jeremy asked. "I don't even know you."

"Because it's invisible," Connor explained. "To anyone but another hunter or a potential hunter. Find me a vampire, I'll train you, teach you how to do what I do. I'm on Hudson off Route thirteen. Don't show up unless you find one."

Connor edged towards the door. "Well, how am I supposed to do that?" Jeremy inquired, playing innocent again.

The vampire hunter didn't buy it. "Why don't you start by asking your friend with the bandage on his neck?"

Connor left the room, but as soon as his interrogation stopped, his sister burst into the room. "What is this? An uprising?" she all but yelled, shutting the door behind her.

"What?" Jeremy repeated, confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you working with him now?"

"To what, get rid of all vampires in Mystic Falls when my _sisters_ are vampires?" Louise looked down sheepishly. When he said it like that... "Come _on_, Louise."

"I'm sorry," Louise said honestly. "I've just been really on edge lately."

"No, you're being paranoid." He smiled a little. "And over-protective."

She shrugged, smiling back at him. "It's a family trait." She frowned suddenly, causing Jeremy to raise an eyebrow at the sudden change of atmosphere. "Stefan was listening too, by the way. I guess he's gonna try and get you to go."

Jeremy shook his head. "I'll be fine."

She gnawed at her lip, but then nodded. "Fine. Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

She frowned at him, completely serious. "No."

* * *

"She's having a party," Louise muttered, staring at the piece of paper Caroline handed her. "How far will she go with the 'I'm not a thousand year old vampire, I'm a real girl!' crap?"

Caroline shrugged. "She's even going for the high school quarterback." She sighed, looking at Rebekah as she flirted with Matt, or attempted to. From what Louise heard, she was trying to apologise and make up excuses. "How cliché is that?"

"Very," Louise replied. "Are you gonna go?"

They listened in on Rebekah's conversation with Matt. "Look, I know you're still angry I ran you off the bridge, but you have to understand, Alaric killed my brother. He was trying to kill me, I had to do something to stop him. I never wanted to hurt you."

Caroline gritted her teeth angrily as she glared at the Original's back. She was very protective when it came to her friends. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm going."

Louise smiled at her. "Great. Meet you outside your house at three?"

She nodded, smirking. "You got it."

* * *

Louise rummaged through the clothes in Damon's drawers, searching yet again for the white oak stake. "Hope you plan on cleaning this up."

She spun around. Damon was smirking, standing in front of the mess she had made. Clothes were piled up on the floor. "I need some liquor to get through Rebekah's party. And you have the best alcohol, so..."

"Top drawer in the dresser," Damon said.

Louise smiled at him. "Thanks."

She looked in the drawer, but there was nothing in there, only underpants. Damon was taken out a silver flask and was drinking from it behind her. Louise turned around. "It's not in there. But seriously, you keep alcohol in your underwear drawer?"

She pulled out a pair of batman underpants and showed them to the vampire teasingly. "No." Louise pouted and tossed them back into the drawer. "But you weren't looking for alcohol, were you? Do you think I'd actually leave the last remaining white oak stake where any vampire could just walk in and take it? _Especially _after last time?"

Louise crossed her arms. "Hey, you were very supportive."

"I followed you there, remember?" Damon said. "I was gonna stop you, but then the council came and what use what it have been getting outed? Oh, sorry for that, by the way."

Louise smiled. "The apologies are getting easier then."

"Shut up," Damon grumbled. He unbuttoned his shirt quickly. There was a wound on his torso.

"What happened?" Louise asked worriedly.

"Hunter mishap," he answered briskily.

Louise walked closer to him. "You know he was at my school today?"

Damon nodded. "Yep. Jeremy told me."

She frowned in confusion and worry. "Since when were you and Jeremy best friends who share secrets?"

"Don't worry about it," he said.

Damon slipped his shirt off. "All I want is for Jeremy to be left out of all this and not to be used as a freaking vampire hunter bait!"

He rolled his icy blue eyes. "Cherish the thought that he might actually be useful, Louise." He unbuckled the belt on his pants and smirked. "Staying for the show?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Louise said, turning around. Before she left the room, she whipped around and told him, "And I'm finding that stake."

* * *

And she did.

Louise hid it inside of her bag carefully. If she let it get lost again, it'd be in the hands of the Originals and they'd loose their leverage over them.

Caroline was looking around at the gorgeous house. "Wow. This is just as impressive as Klaus' mansion!"

"I wonder who she had to kill to get it," Louise remarked, anger racing through her.

"A man called Frederick Osbourne and his wife, Joanne." The friends groaned as they turned to face Rebekah. "He was a nice man. His wife, however, she was an absolute bitch."

"A lot like you then," Caroline spat angrily.

Rebekah glared at her. "I hope you both like the party. Come to me if you need anything, I won't _bite_."

She grinned and walked off, looking very pleased with herself. Caroline was muttering curses towards the Original. "God, I wish we had that white oak stake right about now!"

_Oh, Caroline, you have no idea._

Subconsciously, her hand went to her bag. "Let's get inside," she said.

The blonde vampire nodded as they walked through the threshold. The Osbourne's were very dead, then. Rebekah was the ultimate, _ultimate _mean girl. A total high school stereotype. She hid her insecurities with nasty words and malicious actions, but all that she wanted was to be loved. To have friends.

Caroline gave Louise a glass of alcohol, deciding not to have any herself. "Here, this should help the cravings. Nothing better than alcohol, trust me."

Louise nodded, smiled and took the drink from her. With one gulp, she swallowed it all down. Caroline looked at her worriedly. "What?"

"Are you turning into an alcoholic or something?" Caroline pressed. "That was quick."

She shrugged. "Better than being a blood-a-holic."

Caroline laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

Louise picked up another plastic cup, full with alcoholic substance and they walked around the house. "So, where's Tyler?"

She sighed heavily, a sad look on her delicate features. "Klaus has his hybrids stalking him. It's some jacked up witness protection."

Louise perked up. "Klaus is back in down?" she said happily.

Caroline gaped at her. "Yeah, he is. No need to be so happy about it."

As if she was in a trance, Louise shook her head. "You're right."

"What's up with you and him lately? He's not even here and you're pining over him," Caroline pointed out.

"I'm not _pining _over him," she defended.

Caroline shot her a look of disbelief. "You're worse than I was when Tyler was gone!"

"I am not!" Louise protected like a child.

The vampire shook her head sadly, not bothering to have another argument with Louise. "Let's just forget out this and have fun, okay?"

She nodded frantically and grinned. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Caroline and Louise were practically running around the house, the two of them too drunk to fathom what the hell they were doing. Caroline had a bottle of beer in her hand, which she had brought from home, while Louise was singing Lady Gaga songs at the top of her lungs.

Two guys attempted to spike their drink of coke (yes, they decided to have _coke _when there was alcohol all around them), but the two vampires smirked, smelling the substance, and kneed them in the groin. "Dick," the girls muttered, before breaking out in a fit of giggles.

"I'm hungry," Caroline whined.

Louise laughed and gestured around them. "But there's so much food."

She smirked mischievously. "Not _that _hungry."

Louise smirked back at her, catching on. "Wanna raid her fridge?"

"Oh, definately."

They rushed down to the kitchen, ignoring the odd stares their classmates were giving them. Truth was, both Louise and Caroline were bad drunks. When they entered the kitchen, they smelled the blood immediately. The blonde vampire opened the fridge door and took out two blood bags, tossing one to Louise.

Unfortunately, the two vampires forgot that Louise couldn't down blood from a blood bag, causing the younger vampire to vomit the red blood up violently.

Caroline patted her back, going in circles. "Wow, that's a lot of blood," she commented.

Louise wiped the blood from her chin with her thumb. "You think?" She turned the faucet and ran the blood down the drain. "How I wish it was the alcohol that caused me to puke up my dinner."

Caroline gave her a sad half-smile. Louise was even more hungrier than before. "What's going on in here... _Oh_!"

The two girls whipped around to see Rebekah, who was grinning at the scene in front of her. "Just go away, Rebekah," Caroline growled.

"Oh, sweet little Caroline, that's no way to talk to your elders." She vamped up to Caroline and snapped her neck like a twig. Louise gaped at her friend's limp body. "Ugh, she was annoying me."

"You're cruel," Louise spat. "No wonder you don't have any friends."

Rebekah's smirk disappeared as she scowled. "I don't know what my brother sees in you. Or Damon, for that matter."

Louise rolled her eyes. "Well, at least they see _something _in me because I, unlike you, have friends and people who love me. I have a brother who doesn't want to see me _dead _and friends that I didn't have to compel or threaten."

She smirked and picked up a plastic cup of beer. She was already horribly drunk, and she needed to be if she was to survive Rebekah. Before she could take a sip, Rebekah snatched the cup from her, ignoring Louise's "Hey!"

"You taunt me and act like a child and yet you still have the nerve to drink my beer?" Rebekah questioned, drinking from the cup. Louise raised an eyebrow at the smirking Original. She looked more satisfied than someone who had just taken a drink from their 'enemy.'

The skin on Louise's arm started to sizzle and burn. She winced in pain and grabbed her arm, getting her hand burned in the process. "My ring!" she exclaimed, looking at her finger where the ring should have been.

Rebekah smiled eerily as she sped into a dark corner of the kitchen. Rebekah held up her daylight ring proudly. "Give it back!" Louise yelled.

"Get it yourself."

The Original vampire tossed the ring down the drain. "No!" she roared.

Louise tried to get out of the shade, but was burned by the sun since she didn't have her daylight ring on. Rebekah looked very happy - _too _happy - when she turned on the garbage disposal and swaggered out of the room. She took a deep breath and super-sped towards the sink, plunging her hand down the drain and searching for her ring. The sun burned her skin and it began to peel off. Swiftly, she got the ring out of the drain and slipped it onto her finger.

Anger boiled inside of the young vampire. She pulled out the white oak stake that was securely hidden inside of her brown bag. She knew what she wanted to do. Murder had never seemed so easy to her.

Her intentions were set, but then a certain bunny-eating passifist vampire stood in her way. "Damon give that to you?"

"No," Louise said firmly. "I _found_ it. Damon thinks I'll lose it again. I have to kill her, Stefan. If I don't then she's just gonna make our lives a living hell for eternity."

Stefan studied her face for a hint of doubt, but there was none there. If anything, she looked more sure than she ever did about anything. "Well, if you want to kill her..." He stepped aside and stretched out his arm, allowing Louise to pass through if she pleased. "I'm not gonna stop you. But see, here's what'll happen, it'll feel really good for about ten seconds and then after that tens and thousands of vampires all over the world will start to die. Every vampire she ever turned will die. See, rage is a really powerful feeling. But guilt, take it from me, it'll destroy you. So, you can either go after her, or you can go home with Caroline."

He smiled kindly at her and Louise rolled her blue eyes. She reluctantly placed the stake into his accepting hand.

As if on cue, Caroline groaned and rubbed her head as she sat up. "Hey, guys. What happened?"

"Rebekah snapped your neck," Louise told her.

Caroline growled angrily and clenched her small fists, making her knuckles go white with the pressure. "Oh... I'm gonna go kill a bitch! Is that the white oak stake?"

She went to grab it, but Louise held her back. "She's not worth it."

Stefan nodded to her, proud of his student. Caroline stopped fighting and sighed. "You're right. Hey, let's get out of here."

Just then, Elena rushed into the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much," Louise said, grinning and waving her hand in a nonchalant motion. "Fought the very much intense desire to plunge _that_-" She gestured to the stake in Stefan's hand. "-Through a certain _blonde _Original's heart. Dug through the drain for my daylight ring while almost being burnt to ashes. And, thanks to this guy," Louise wrapped her arm around Stefan's shoulder, leaning on him. "Found out that violence isn't always the answer."

Elena looked between them, jealousy burning inside of her. Her smile was strained and very much forced, but her friends and her boyfriend didn't seem to notice. "That's great. But I'm getting tired, can we, uh, leave? Rebekah's been a bitch to me too."

Caroline linked her arm in Elena's and led her out. "We were just about to go."

They walked out of the kitchen and onto the front porch. Rebekah was smirking at them, watching her party. "Leaving so soon?" she teased.

Louise stopped suddenly and spun around. "No. Not just yet." She looked to Stefan and gave him her bag. "I never got a drink."

The vampire smirked and sauntered over to the fountain. She gripped the sides of the keg and lifted her legs in the air, which was easy thanks to vampire agility. Someone pointed the beer hose to her mouth, letting the alcohol circle her mouth. The high schoolers chanted, "Chug, chug, chug!"

With a very impressive back flip, Louise landed on her feet, wiping her mouth. Everyone clapped and she did an exaggerated bow. The smirk was wiped off Rebekah's face. "Now, I'm ready to go."

Stefan gave the vampire her bag, a trace of a smile on his face. Caroline was laughing, sticking her tongue out at Rebekah as they walked out of the front garden. Elena... Elena was deep in thought. Louise would give anything to find out what she was thinking.

"Hey," Stefan said as they reached the front gates. He stood beside his motor cycle and slipped on his helmet. "We're going for a ride on my motorbike. If you don't mind..."

Caroline shook her head and smiled, gushing at the two lovebirds. "No, no, not at all! Have fun, guys!"

Stefan nodded and got onto the bike. Elena followed suit. The two of them raced off in a blur. "Aw... true love!" Caroline squealed.

Louise hit her playfully on the arm and laughed.

* * *

Damon orchestrated the plan perfectly, using the hunter's new bestie, which so happened to be his girlfriend's brother, as his useful assistant. As well as that, he thankfully got back up with a very _late _hybrid.

"That's her," he heard Jeremy Gilbert say.

"Stay here," Connor instructed.

Connor walked into the room that Meredith led him into. "Is a hospital really the best place for a germaphobe?"

The hunter knew he was there. With a smirk, Damon appeared from behind a rack. "Did I say that I was a germaphobe? Pfft, sorry, I meant _vampire_."

Connor got his gun out to shoot the vampire, but was struck by an arrow. Unfortunately for him, he dropped his gun and bent down to pick it up. He was shot by yet another arrow. Damon nearly laughed at the hunter's face.

"Stings, doesn't it?" Damon taunted.

The vampire hunter went to grab his gun, failing yet again when someone kicked it out of his reach. He looked up, his gaze resting on a man Damon knew to be Klaus. "Hello, mate."

Damon smirked at him.

* * *

Caroline decided to have a post-party drinking session. The vampire hid her secret stash in the very back of her closet. She tossed Louise a bottle of tequila, causing her to grin madly.

She popped open the alcohol and drank it from the bottle. The liquid ran down her chin and onto her top. "You know why I love alcohol?" Caroline asked suddenly. Louise shrugged. "Because it lets you forget for a while. It lets you forget that your boyfriend is acting really, _really _suspicious."

"Oh?" Louise pressed.

Caroline nodded. "How about you? What do you want to forget?"

"Nothing," she insisted, obviously lying.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Sure. Come on, we both know you can't lie when you're drunk."

"You wanna know what I want to forget?" Caroline nodded eagerly, giggling drunkenly. "I want to forget that the majority of people that I love are dead. And that I'm a vampire who has to hurt people. Not to mention the fact that I'm... I'm feeling things for someone that I seriously don't want to have feelings for."

She gasped. "_Klaus_?"

"Uh-huh." Louise chugged some alcohol down her system.

"I knew it!" Caroline said happily. Sober Caroline wouldn't be so excited about her best friend having feelings for the enemy, but _drunk _Caroline... that was a completely different story. "He's probably really, _really _good in bed."

Louise giggled. "He's had a thousand years of practice!"

"I wonder if he has a..."

"Caroline!" Louise scolded once she finished her sentence, blushing madly at her friends inquiry. "Don't t... _ugh_!"

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it, Lou-Lou!" Caroline teased. "And those dimples..."

"_Caroline_!" Her vision became blurry suddenly and brought a hand to her head. "Caroline..."

The blonde vampire snapped out of her drunken state and rushed towards her friend. She placed a motherly hand on her friend's forehead, checking her temperature. "You're burning up."

Louise flinched away from Caroline and shot up. The vampire pressed her back to the wall. "I'm sorry, Jenna! I'm so, so sorry!"

Caroline got up and walked over to her friend, who was breathing heavily and sweating. "Louise, it's me. It's Caroline."

"No, no, no, no!" Louise exclaimed. "Mom?... I didn't, I... Oh my God, Caroline?" She nodded. "Werewolf venom. Connor got werewolf venom from Tyler. I-I thought you were..."

She gave her a sympathetic look and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Tears welled up in Louise's eyes. "It's okay. We'll get Klaus to give you his blood."

For some reason, she felt utmost faith that Klaus would save her. Louise nodded and sat down on the bed, fatigue washing over her.

She heard Caroline calling Stefan on her phone. "Hey, Stefan. Louise has werewolf venom in her system."

_"Elena does too. I sent Klaus like a thousand messages."_

"Well, send him another one. He'll come for Louise."

_"Right, yeah. Just make sure she's okay."_

Caroline looked at Louise's sleeping form and nodded, despite Stefan not being able to see her. "Yeah. I will."

* * *

Connor tried to pull the arrow out of his side, ticked off that his own inventions were being used against him. "Keep it up, buddy. We'll be scraping you off the ceiling," Damon taunted, smirking.

The hunter glared at the two vampires. "You two are gonna kill me anyway."

Klaus grinned. "Well, let's not be too hasty. I feel like we're just getting to know each other. My name is Klaus, this man here is Damon Salvatore who has a very pretty girlfriend called Louise G..."

"Oh, do shut up," Damon growled. Klaus looked very happy with himself and the younger vampire rolled his eyes. "Let's start with the basics," he began. "Where are you from, what do you know, maybe you can cue me in on this 'greater evil', because I've fought this guy..." he gestured to Klaus. "...and there's nothing more evil than that."

As Damon handed Klaus a letter, the hybrid smiled. "Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets."

Connor sneered at them. "I'm not telling you anything. And if you think if you kill me it's gonna be over, there's another waiting to take my place."

"See, this is what I like to hear; vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos," Damon said.

Klaus' face fell and the smirk disappeared. "What do you mean tattoos?"

"Don't bother," Damon growled, "you can't see the damn thing."

Klaus got down in front of Connor, staring at the mysterious vampire hunter. "There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?"

Connor smirked slighted and attempted to stake Klaus, but the Original's speedy reflexes allowed him to catch his arm before any damage could be done. "Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire."

He twisted his arm and grabbed the stake. He saw a very odd looking mark carved into the wood. His face lit up with realisation. "You're one of the Five."

"The what?" Damon exclaimed.

"And I'm faster than your average hunter."

Damon, having noticed that Connor was about to blow the place up, sped out of the room. The bomb exploded and the vampire flew through the air, landing face-first on the floor.

* * *

Caroline dabbed a wet cloth on her friend's forehead, not caring that her pillow was becoming very wet. She was thankful that she had brought her own beer, but unfortunately, Louise hadn't gotten that lucky.

"No, John! I'm not... I'm not a bad person! Stop it, please!"

The vampire had been having hallucinations for the past half hour. Matt rushed over once he heard and Caroline's mom was doing the best she could.

Matt entered Caroline's bedroom, a basin of water in his hands. He set it down beside Caroline, who dunked the cloth in the water beside pressing it to Louise's head. "Where is he?" Matt said, panicking.

"He'll come," Caroline replied quickly. "He has to. He won't let Louise die."

Matt scoffed. "I'm not so sure about that."

There was a knock on the door. Matt went to get it as Caroline continued to nurse Louise.

He opened the door, for once hoping that the immortal hybrid stood at the threshold.

His wish was granted.

"Where is she?" Klaus pressed, entering the Forbes House. He had been invited in the night he saved Caroline's life.

"In Caroline's bedroom," Matt told him.

Klaus patted his shoulder. "Good lad." Matt raised a very confused blonde eyebrow as the hybrid went into Care's bedroom.

"You'll be okay, you'll be okay," Caroline cooed. She wasn't sure if the water dripping down from Louise's forehead was sweat or water.

"Indeed she will be." The blonde vampire whipped around to see Klaus walking into her room. "May I?"

Caroline nodded and jumped up. "Thank you," she said, but the hybrid gave her little thought as he sat down beside Louise, brushing a strand of hair away from her sickly face.

Caroline smiled slightly at the sight before she left, and surprisingly, she wasn't drunk. Not that she approved... it was just romantic, and sweet.

"Stefan left about a thousand voicemails." Klaus chuckled. "Elena has werewolf venom in her system too you know."

"Are you gonna heal her?" Louise asked, turning her head over to Klaus.

He nodded. "She's of use to me now." She shot him a confused look. "Let's just say I had a run in with someone that provided hope for a hybrid filled future. But enough, of that, I suppose you want me to heal you?"

She looked like she was contemplating letting herself die. Klaus was shocked to say the least, but for some reason, relief filled him when he heard her answer. "Yes."

He smiled and bit into his wrist. He shifted himself onto the bed and cradled her head on his lap. "There you go, love." He brought his wrist up to her mouth, letting her drink his blood while he stroked her hair gently.

* * *

Louise groaned as she placed her bag onto the table. "That smells nice," she commented, staring at Damon's pasta.

"You said you like spaghetti," he said, kissing her cheek. "So, I'm making spaghetti. And pizza. We're pigging out human style."

She laughed. The alternative - pigging out 'vampire style' - was to binge on human blood. And that wouldn't really work well. "Where's Jeremy?"

"Hanging out with busboy, I think," Damon said. "And Elena's with Stefan. Klaus healed her, by the way."

Louise frowned. "He said she was of use to her because he met up with someone today."

Damon's eyes widened and he could have swore he heard a light-bulb _ding_ on top of his head. "Connor. This has something related to Connor."

"The vampire hunter?" Louise asked.

He nodded thoughtfully. Everything was beginning to click, but he didn't want to ruin his first proper date with Louise because of more hunter business. "Let's forget about all that hunter crap. Tonight, we're eating italian and we're gonna forget..."

"That we're vampires?"

"Pfft, no. That there's a crazy hunter on the loose and all the other supernatural problems," Damon said.

"Done."

* * *

_A/N: Review! I love getting feedback on my stories. Constructive criticism is also welcomed._


End file.
